Cela fait combien de fois?
by Cachoucat
Summary: Moi je n'aime pas les questions sans réponses, n'en déplaise à Anna et à une certaine Sakurazukamori8! Parce que figurez vous que la façon dont Yoh s'y est pris pour revenir à la vie, moi ça m'intéresse...Ha mais! One shot...Soyez indulgeants: je démarre


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc mon premier essai de fic sur Shaman King…Elle est sérieuse, peut-être un peu trop… mais comme j'ai regardé une bonne dizaine de fois les quatre derniers épisodes de l'anime en les trouvant géniaux (l'évolution de Hao est tout simplement sublime…voui madame, j'ai bien dit sublime, et pas seulement parce qu'on voit ses pectoraux !) je ne pouvais qu'y rajouter mon tit grain de sel. Et pis d'abord c'est une one shot, alors on peut bien se poser sérieusement 10 minutes pour la lire nan ?Promis : je ferais plus drôle une prochaine fois !_

_Vous le remarquerez tout seul, je me suis appuyée exclusivement sur l'anime. Ben vi, sont 'achement en retard pour la parution des mangas, vous trouvez pas ?Donc vu que la fic se place pile poil à la fin de la série, et si (et seulement si) vous ne la connaissez pas encore, je vous suggère aimablement de lire autre chose. Nan ? Dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenue alors…_

_Ah si encore un truc : ma fic est tout public. Ne jouez pas les lecteurs/trices effarouchés : pas de yaoi, lemon ou lime cette fois.. ;parce que de toutes les façons, il 'y a pas de couple ! (qui a dit « chi… » ?). Cependant, il ne faut désespérer de personne, j'y arriverai bien un jour '_

_Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ? Personne ne m'appartient, même pas mon tit Hao d'amuuuuuuur (quelle classe ce gars quand même !). Quoique, s'il insiste, je passerai bien les vacances avec lui (vouspataper ! vouspataper ! siouplait….)_

**Combien de fois ? **

**Côté Yin.**

_- _Cela fait combien de fois maintenant ? fit-il de sa voix douce et posée

_- _Compte toi-même! souffla le cadet entre ses dents.

Pour qui le prenait ce mec, sérieux ? Son comptable ? Son punching-ball ? C'était quoi cette obsession des chiffres ? En ce qui le concernait, le nombre de fois qu'il avait mordu la poussière ne l'intéressait guère. Il tomberait autant de fois que nécessaire…non, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Même si ladite poussière avait très mauvais goût.

Pourtant, la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que le combat avançait. Ses bras ne supportaient que difficilement le poids d'Arusame sous la forme de _Spirit of sword_, malgré le soutien d'Amidamaru, et tout son corps se révoltait du simple fait qu'il tienne debout sur ses jambes. Il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, à croire que Hao retenait ses coups…

_A bien y penser, il retient vraiment ses coups, _grimaça Yoh. _Ce serait presque vexant si ça ne m'arrangeait pas autant… J'en connais un qui serait furieux à ma place… pas vrai Ren ?_

Ca pas de doute ! Tao Ren, connu pour sa patience et son calme inexistants, lui rentrerait dans le lard direct, avec tout un assortiment d'injures exotiques. Quoique, au niveau du lard, fallait chercher : pas une once de gras chez Hao : que des tablettes de chocolat cachées sous sa cape-pancho… Anna en ferait une maladie si elle voyait ça, elle qui cherchait par tous les moyens à augmenter la masse musculaire de son fiancé…

Ayant valdingué une nouvelle fois contre un pilier, le jeune shaman mit plus de temps à retrouver son souffle que les précédentes. Rien à dire : lesdits piliers étaient résistants ! Il aurait parié avec Ryu que, dans concours de solidité entre ces fichues colonnes et de ses vertèbres, les premières sortiraient vainqueurs…Il l'entendait d'ici, râler sur le sourire accroché au visage de leur adversaire, d'une douceur insupportable. Lui-même arborait-il un sourire aussi énervant lors de ses précédents combats ? Il espérait bien que non…D'ailleurs, Oyadama Manta le lui aurait reproché. Il ne mâchait guère ses mots en moment, le premier de la classe. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Enfin pour l'heure le pauvre serrait les poings tout en rembarrant Opacho, perché en hauteur pour profiter du spectacle…

_Ouais…et quel spectacle_…réussit à penser Yoh.

_- _Je ne fais même plus attention, murmura Hao.

_Ben tiens…apparemment tu adores parler pour ne rien dire, oni-san !En fin de compte, tu s'entendrais peut-être avec Chocolove, roi incontesté du calembour calamiteux, empereur de la blague foireuse et souffre-douleur favori de Ren_._ Imbattable quand il s'agit de faire mourir quelqu'un de honte…hé ! ça serait peut-être la solution contre Hao ça ?_

Ben oui… on ne peut pas être le meilleur partout…Excusez du peu messieurs !

En fait, Asakura Yoh était bien incapable de répondre à la question de son adversaire. Ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs ! Pour arranger ses affaires, il lui semblait de l'affrontement durait depuis une éternité. Le doute gagnait du terrain dans l'esprit du jeune shaman, mais il s'accrochait à son objectif comme s'il s'était agi d'une planche de salut. Gagner du temps tout en amoindrissant les forces de son adversaire. Qu'importe si les réserves de furyoku de ce dernier dépassait l'entendement humain ! De toutes les façons, Yoh était fâché avec les chiffres depuis des lustres. Qu'importe aussi si, à lui seul, il n'avait pas une chance de l'emporter ! Ses amis viendraient…Non mieux ! Ils arrivaient !Il les sentait par-delà la souffrance, par delà les sarcasmes dont l'Autre l'abreuvait, pensant l'humilier.

_Cause toujours frérot !Ma fierté se trouvait ailleurs. Mais ça, Hao tu es bien incapable de le comprendre._

_- _C'est la cinquième fois non ?

_Ben pour quelqu'un qui n'y faisait plus attention, tu m'épaterais presque…_

Alors il tiendrait le plus longtemps possible. Car ses amis arrivaient…Il y en avait déjà trois qui le soutenait depuis le début de ce combat : Silva, Karim et Manta…la confiance de ce dernier lui réchauffait le cœur. Oui, tenir, c'était la seule chose dont il se sentait encore capable…

_- _Il me fait horreur…fit le shaman à l'aura millénaire en réponse à une remarque d'Opacho . Quand je pense que tu étais ma moitié…cela me rend malade

…_ils arrivent ! Les autres arrivent !Je peux les sentir !_

En tête, car il ne saurait en être autrement, cette bourrique chinoise de Ren, pas même essoufflé par la course.

_Celui-là prendra le relais avec une hargne sublime et un Bason déchaîné. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Hao lui a proposé de rejoindre son groupe !_

Puis en paquet compact et désordonné se présentaient Ryu et sa banane retrouvée, le peigne dépassant de sa poche revolver. Son oversoul à roulettes ferait des merveilles, surtout avec le caractère bien trempé de Tokagero.

_Finalement, son peigne serait une meilleure arme que le shinaï qu'il brandit depuis toujours !_

Chocolove, fort heureusement trop pressé pour user de son effrayant sens l'humour, sortirait les griffes et révèlerait sa vraie force. Horo Horo le garçon des contrées froides à la voix nasillarde, quant à lui, fort en gueule mais incapable de résister à son tyran de petite sœur, trouverait bien une raison pour s'enguirlander avec Ryu… Faust, le nécromancien aux cernes qui traînaient presque au sol, perdrait peut-être un peu son sang froid, mais lutterait bravement…ils arrivaient enfin…

_-_ Yoh n'est plus indispensable, fit encore Hao en s'arrêtant devant son frère étendu sur le sol. J'ai assez de puissance pour m'emparer du Great Spirit désormais.

_Assez de puissance ? Mais depuis le début tu es assez puissant pour arriver à tes fins Hao! Quant à savoir si mes amis t'en laisseront le temps, c'est une autre histoire ! Ils sont assez têtus dans leur genre !_

…ils arrivaient, et Hao ne pouvait rien contre ça…Ce dernier, constatant que Yoh ne tenait plus debout, l'avait empoigné par les cheveux et le soulevait à bout de bras afin de contempler le visage du vaincu, agenouillé devant lui. Oui, qu'importe ce qui allait se produire dorénavant : ses amis arrivaient ! Y compris le beau Lyserg dont le shaman aux cheveux courts percevait l'aura enfin apaisée…et même, plus loin encore, Anna, celle à qui il était promis.

_Oui, avec Anna aucun souci à se faire : elle saura les motiver. Ce qu'elle a obtenu d'un paresseux chronique de mon calibre en dit long sur sa détermination!_

Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne serait pas seul…jamais…

_Ils arrivent !t….ils arr…._

Soudain le flot des pensées de Yoh fut interrompu, car il manquait de souffle, écrasé par une douleur nouvelle. Comment donc s'y prenait Hao pour ajouter encore aux souffrances qu'il ressentait ? Sa violence était telle qu'elle privait le jeune shaman de toute réaction. Il ne criait pas, ne se défendait pas …son impuissance participait à son supplice. La douleur naissait dans son ventre, s'amplifiait dans tous ses organes jusqu'aux racines même de son âme en parcourant ses membres avec une lenteur calculée!

Avec des gestes cruellement doux, savourant chaque seconde de l'ultime tourment qu'il infligeait à son frère, le shaman aux cheveux longs traqua l'aura de Yoh jusque dans le sanctuaire de son cœur, la piégea dans sa main gantée et, sans se presser, l'arracha de son refuge vivant, vidant son adversaire de tout se qui faisait son être.

Puis, ouvrant la bouche, il se délecta de l'âme de Yoh pour l'emprisonner au plus profond de lui-même, fusionnant avec son jumeau ainsi qu'il le prévoyait depuis leur naissance.

…ils étaient arrivés, ces amis qu'il attendait. Cependant, après les souffrances et les doutes, vaincu, celui qui avait été Yoh ne ressentait plus rien.

Ni la douleur

Ni les regrets

Ni la peur

Ni la tristesse

Ni la solitude…

Plus rien. Aucune envie.. Pas même le poids de son âme. Juste une souveraine indifférence à l'égard de tout et de tous…

Etait-ce cela la paix ? La mort se résumait-elle à cela ? L'anéantissement de l'être qu'il avait été le laissait dans un état de sérénité absolue et solitaire. Il baignait dans une chaleur enveloppante et douce, qui contrastait avec le froid qu'il devinait autour de lui.

A mesure qu'il tombait, l'écart grandissait. Il comprit que le vide ne renfermait aucune chaleur, et qu'il se dirigeait précisément vers ce vide. Peut-être pouvait-il le combler ? Peut-être même _devait-il_ le combler ? Etait-ce sa destinée que de compléter l'être de Hao ? Ce dernier l'appelait « ma moitié » du temps où ils avaient chacun un corps…Se pourrait-il qu'il ait eu raison dès le départ ? Avait-il _envie _de combler un tel gouffre ?

_- _Asakura Yoh a quand même définitivement disparu de ce monde…! entendait-il. Son esprit a simplement rejoint son corps d'origine…

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, une multitude de bras se tendit vers lui. Il aurait été facile d'en saisir un au hasard, et de se laisser absorber. Ce bras à la main gantée qui le conduirait vers le vide…oui, ça aurait été facile et apaisant. Tout serait fini après cela. Vraiment fini…

Alors pourquoi ne se décidait-il pas à franchir le pas ? Un reste de gène entravait son désir d'en terminer avec ses épreuves. Une gène ? Pouvait-on vraiment parler de gène ? Non…il s'agissait plutôt d'un lien. Un lien ancien, qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais entravé, au contraire ! C'était ce lien qui le définissait le mieux, et qui maintenait ce qu'il restait de son être à la surface, aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon .

Et cette chaleur… Elle ne l'enveloppait pas en fait : elle rayonnait de lui-même… Il n'était donc pas totalement vidé de sa substance ? Que lui avait-donc laissé l'Autre de si important qui le remplissait tout entier ?

Se concentrer…fixer le souffle de sa pensée sur cette vague lointaine.

D'abord faible, un son qui lui semblait familier gagnait en force à mesure où il lui prêtait attention. Tiens ? D'où venait qu'il ressentait l'envie de mieux entendre ? De comprendre ce que ce son signifiait ? Il s'agissait d'une voix… une voix inquiète, puissante et familière. Elle appelait inlassablement. Elle lui sembla magnifique, malgré d'autres sons brutaux qui l'accompagnaient. Ce qu'elle disait avait-il une signification particulière ? Deux mots… deux tous petits mots… Si petits… comment pouvaient-ils avoir la moindre importance ? Et pourtant elle s'entêtait, jusqu'à réussir à freiner sa longue chute vers le froid. Elle l'attirait vers une chaleur rassurante, jumelle de celle qui l'habitait. Une chaleur si spéciale, si précieuse…mais si petite…

_- _….dono ! …Yoh dono !…YOH DONO! **YOH DONO!**

Petits ? Ces mots semblaient petits ? Quelle erreur ! Ils avaient le pouvoir de le contenir tout entier, de son âme à son corps, de ses souvenirs à son avenir ! Non, il n'était pas la moitié d'une autre personne, mais au contraire complètement lui-même !

_- _Hao est Hao… Yoh est Yoh… c'est aussi simple que ça !

_Ren…_

Voilà qu'il reconnaissait d'autres voix, qui elles aussi l'entraînaient vers la chaleur et la lumière. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux !Qu'il comprenne ! Qu'il revienne !Qu'il vive !

_- _Il est avec nous ! Il est même en train de rire…

_Horo Horo…_

La douleur revint, sourde et impitoyable, alors qu'il battait le rappel de ses souvenirs afin de se remettre à respirer.

_- _Mon maître est encore ici.

_Ryu…allez savoir pourquoi il s'entête à dire maître celui-là…_

Non, il ne comblerait jamais le froid qui habitait le cœur de Hao. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais ! Mille années de haine et de solitude ne prendraient pas fin aussi facilement !

_- _Il restera à nos côtés…on ne veut pas perdre sous ses yeux !

_Encore Ren…décidément, il parle beaucoup en ce moment…_

Lui, Asakura Yoh, était complet, entier, et il venait de s'arracher aux méandres de l'esprit de son jumeau afin de rejoindre le lieux auquel il appartenait.

Ses amis proches étaient bien là. Tous là… un peu ébahis de le voir se lever, aucun ne sembla vouloir se moquer de la faiblesse de ses jambes encore tremblantes… On aurait dit un jeune faon tentant de se mettre debout pour la première fois…

_Héhéhéhé ! je n'allais pas vous laisser vous amusez sans moi plus longtemps ! N'empêche, les têtes que vous faites valaient bien un petit effort !_

…et d'autres encore plus loin ! Tao Jun et Pai Lon… Les Lily five, les Icemen, Jeanne-sama et Marco, ses grands-parents, l'homme-au-masque-de-piaf-son-père… et tous les autres…Tellement nombreux…

Contrairement à Hao, lui, Asakura Yoh, n'était pas seul. Son dernier compagnon, le petit Opacho, semblait sur le point de prendre la poudre d'escampette…Curieux qu'il ait davantage d'amis en treize ans de vie terrestre que l'Autre en un millénaire de réincarnation …

_Ca doit être son petit côté psychopathe…moyen pour les relations humaines !Mais bon, Hao et les humains, de toutes façons…_

-_- _Si on continuait notre combat ?

Cachoucat !

_Ayé ! c'est fini ! Vi bon d'accord, me suis po trop foulée : j'ai juste repris un passage de l'anime mais vous étiez prévenus, nan ? En fait ça fait un tit moment que je n'ai plus rien écrit. Donc là c'est le redémarrage. Je rouille, que voulez-vous…Enfin, essayons et on verra bien (dixit Yoh)._


End file.
